Pajama Bottoms
by PreventPersuadePervert
Summary: Jack Twist didn't really foresee this event when he was assigned to be Erik Night's roommate. Slash. Jack/Erik.


A/N: So I pretty much do not write fanfiction anymore. I read it occasionally, but I've been writing my own stuff a lot lately. I came across this unfinished thing in my files and decided I just had to complete it. It honestly barely has a plot, and I doubt I would add to it. But if it actually gets response I may try. I fell in love with Jack and Damien from the start off, but I also share that love with Erik Night. This idea was random but I kind of like it. Completely off the series, but I would say it takes place shortly after Jack comes in during **Betrayed**.

PWP Warning. Enjoy.

* * *

Jack Twist was incredibly nervous. It was only his third night as Erik's roommate, and so far he had avoided all the potential disasters he had imagined before even moving in. They spent some time together, but not too much. They didn't mind each other's music tastes. The two even went to sleep around the same hour. But not this morning. Jack could blame Erik for the small bulge that ached beneath his cotton plaid pajama pants. It was an irrational accusation. Jack should be able to control himself, because Erik had every right to come back from his shower wearing nothing but a towel around his slender hips. Jack should control himself because he already knew he had a crush on Damien. So, the erection was his own fault.

This disaster he had not imagined.

Erik Night sat in the middle of his mattress, reading a large, old looking book that must have come from the library. His dark brow was furrowed in thought. He was dressed now. But he hadn't put on a shirt. As Jack twisted with his own over-sized t-shirt, he really wished Erik would be more self conscious.

A pile of homework from Professor Penthesila's class lay over Jack's crotch. He had been doing the work, before Erik had returned. Now he just chewed his fingernails, his pencil- anything to make the brand new potential disaster die down. He tried having non-sexual thoughts, but Erik would just make some sort of noise and Jack's eyes would bore right into the older boy's chest.

"Jack?" Erik said in a slow kind of voice.

The petite boy snapped his pencil clean in two. "Erm…yes?"

"Are you alright? Trouble with your homework?" he dropped his legs off the edge of the bed, as if ready to help Jack with the assignment.

The boy's heart began to pound hard, any remaining blood rushing to his face to form a heated flush.

"No! I'm good…just um…well,"

Jack had no idea what to say. He had been looking at Erik's abdomen. Well, less like looking and more like full on creeping stare…drooling, imagining licking up the older boy's perfect chest…Jack blinked, his erection flushing along with his face.

Erik blinked, his expression unfathomable. He stood up anyway and approached Jack's bed, his boxers strung low across his defined hips. "Are you sure? I used to tutor and stuff, you know."

"I-I didn't but I'm not having t-trouble," Jack blurted out awkwardly, trying to adjust his homework so it wouldn't slip and reveal his true problem.

Erik raised one dark eyebrow. "Well I'll have a look at least," and he pulled the homework off the boy's lap.

In his desperation, Jack prayed to Nyx herself that the boner had vanished. But she obviously didn't care much for the sexual issues of homosexual fledglings with straight roommates because the boner wasn't just visible. It was bold as brass and more stiff than before, brightly outlined in cotton orange plaid.

Jack had been expecting some sort of outburst from the older boy. If not disgust, maybe in rage. But Erik said nothing. He gently put the homework binder back over Jack's lap and calmly walked back to his bed. He plopped onto the mattress as if the entire moment had never happened. Once Jack's breathing returned to normal, he thought that maybe Nyx was watching after all.

Days passed after the small incident. Being Erik's roommate was starting become more normal than Jack could of pictured. He didn't feel the need to watch the older boy as much, and that was even when Erik paraded around in a towel or boxers. Jack's book or homework would just be so much more consuming than a half naked roommate. Erik noticed the decline in attention and almost felt slightly offended. It was nice to be noticed so openly, even if it was by a guy. Girls were catty about giving him compliments. They always contained a proposition. Jack's stares didn't. They only communicated pure appreciation of Erik's figure and form. At first, the older boy was embarrassed. Having Jack as a roommate had not been Erik's ideal choice. But he was the kind of personality that grew on you.

It wasn't until two weeks after Jack moved in that Erik realized something was obviously wrong.

Maybe it was too much of Jack, maybe too much of him strolling around in mismatched pajamas and fluffy rabbit slippers. Too many cute little blushes and squeals when he became overexcited. How he rambled on about how him and Damien might go on a date. Or maybe, Erik slowly accepted, the problem lied within. He was somehow becoming attracted to the smaller boy. That did not even make sense in his well-adapt mind. He liked girls. Loved girls, actually. Long legs, soft hair, how they usually smelled nice…he found most girls charming, especially ones with a natural flair to them. Then again, by male standards, Jack was girly. He was soft, smelled pretty nice, and he was never seen dirty or ruffled when in his uniform. His voice was a higher pitch. However…Erik knew, quite obviously, that Jack was still male despite his traits and habits. Below those small plaid pajama bottoms was something Erik could not wrap his head around.

In a way, enjoying Jack as a person made sense. He was original with a fiery personality. But there was something in the late morning thoughts of kissing him, holding Jack's small waist in his hands…eh, well there is nothing wrong with thoughts, right?

'_Keep telling yourself that, Erik,' _Erik said in his head while Jack scribbled in a large notebook. The older boy was sitting cross-legged on his bed as usual. Both were still in uniform, having returned from classes only an hour before. Erik wanted to look busy even though he did not have any assignments. So he took out a textbook and pretended to read. His eyes didn't move so he ended up reading the same sentence over and over.

Jack's head perked up from the notebook. "How do you spell abysmal?"

The dark haired boy blinked. "Erm… A-B-Y-S-M-A-L."

"Oh! I kept putting the y after the s. Thanks Erik!"

"Mhm…" Erik gritted his teeth. He was acting so weak and strange, just because of a sad little crush.

A crush on his male, gay roommate.

Erik liked girls.

'_Likes,' _his mind grumbled as Erik pulled on his pajamas. He changed in the bedroom while Jack had changed in the bathroom. The blond strolled out whistling some tuneless song and settled down with big notebook again.

He also liked Jack. Erik's eyes began to swim in his confusion. As he brought his hands up to rub them, the book dropped to the floor. Jack looked up once again.

"Eh, Erik? You ok?"

Erik pulled a grimace. "Yeah I'm good. Just dropped my book."

Jack was looking straight at him. Like he had used to. This time Erik chose to look back. Each pair of eyes wavered in their owner's sockets, daring the other to glance away. The older boy swore he could hear both their heartbeats. He wasn't even breathing. Just paused halfway off the bed, clutching a stupid old textbook with his mouth agape. The moment passed as quickly as it had appeared, and Jack looked away, biting his bottom lip. Erik looked to his bedside window, seeing the creeping light of dawn poking in through the wooden blinds.

He stretched to add dramatics. Acting was his forte, after all. "I'm getting a bit tired…"

The blond boy stared right at the wall. "Oh, me too…we can turn out the lights then…"

"…if your not tired, I can sleep with a light on."

"No no!" Jack yawned a fake yawn. "I'm ready to fall asleep anyway."

Erik really didn't want to protest. But even though Jack was giving Erik a way out, he was obviously giving himself a way out too. And that double meaning made Erik…upset. He didn't want to admit it, but it did. This petty crush was getting the better of him!

"Night Erik," Jack fake yawned again, his side of the room dimmed.

The older fledgling shut off his lamp and drifted into a rough sleep. Weird dreams woke him up every so often, with his blankets and sheets twisted around his limbs. Finally, around seven, he awoke to a silent dark dormitory. His body was too tired for sleeping so he sat up and stretched, climbing out of his warm bed. Erik padded into the bathroom, not bothering to flick on a light and ruin the wonderful darkness his eyes had become accustomed to. The dreams were fading quickly from his mind. Halfway through relieving himself, they were gone completely.

Until he heard two feet walk right into the dark bathroom.

He wheeled around. "Jack?"

"AHHHH!"

A pillow smacked into Erik's face and dropped to the side of the toilet.

"Jack! Its me!"

"Erik?"

"Who else would it be? The Boogeyman?"

Even in the darkness, Erik could feel Jack's blush. "I-I don't know…"

Erik picked up the pillow and handed it to the smaller boy. "I know this isn't the time or…the place…but I wanted to talk about something that happened awhile ago…when you first moved in…"

The blush was deeper. "Just forget that, please…"

"Jack-,"

"Erik. Please. I feel lame enough already…"

"You shouldn't."

The older boy could feel Jack's large eyes on him. "What?"

"You aren't lame at all…and I don't want to just forget about it."

"W-why not…it was so embarrassing!" Jack's hands flew up and hid his face, the pillow falling to the floor again.

Erik decided that maybe he had been thinking too hard and fried his brain. He grabbed Jack's wrists, hard at first then he slowly pulled Jack's hands off his face. He leaned in so close to the blond that their noses nearly touched.

"You have no reason to feel embarrassed." Their eyes locked steady within the thick darkness.

The blush on Jack's face warmed Erik's cheeks. "I-I…" But the older boy cut off his roommate's words by kissing him on his mouth.

Erik held Jack by his jaw, deepening the kiss and not even caring if the younger boy was kissing back. But to the older student's amazement, his roommate pressed his smaller lips against Erik's. He couldn't have it stop there. If he was going to wreck his reputation he should go all the way rather than half asked. Erik's hands slid down the boy's narrow sides and held onto his hips. The pair fell back against the bathroom door and shut it with a small bang. Jack was a pretty good kisser, which surprised Erik. He didn't look like someone with much experience in romantic endeavors. But maybe it was just another mysterious piece of Jack that you had to unravel yourself. And Erik intended to unravel quite a bit of the blond.

A minute or so had passed and Erik easily slipped his tongue past Jack's parted lips. He could feel the boy take a shallow breath. Erik held him steady against the door, gently moving his hands beneath the blonds' baggy t-shirt. Here he could feel that shallow breathing, every slow inhale and exhale Jack exhausted from his lungs. Erik stroked up and down his roommates petite form, getting a strange sense of arousal purely from how Jack's skin seemed to prickle at his touch. He figured it was safe enough to take another bold step and picked up the edge of Jack's baggy night shirt, moving it up and sliding it over the boy's head. Erik dropped it to the tiled floor and blinked for a moment.

Jack was still breathing heavily. The older student's eyes were adjusted enough in the dark to see that pale, half aroused, half frightened expression. It was the first moment since the tryst began that Erik had paused to think.

"I-I don't know what came over me, Jack. I'm sorry."

The blond flushed red again. "W-why…"

"I dunno. I just…can't control myself. I don't know what's happening to me…" Erik said with a large sigh.

Jack shook his head. "I was going to ask…why did you stop?"

Big, sky blue eyes bore into Erik's darker ones. There was a shiny tint to them in the shadows. Jack bit into his lower lip, which was red and slightly swollen from their kissing. His cheekbones were tinted scarlet. Erik knew he had permission to continue. The question was, how far could he go? He wasn't a virgin by far but he was certain Jack was innocent. Erik advanced on his roommate for a second time. The blond wrapped his slender arms around Erik's torso, leaning up to kiss him again. It was more passionate, if even possible, than before.

Erik brought Jack down onto the floor, settling the blond onto his lap. He blushed as he settled himself over Erik's hips, and the flush deepened when he sat down too far and his crotch rubbed against the older boy's.

"Sorry." Jack mumbled, sitting up a little bit.

Erik just smiled, running his hands up and down his roommate's sides and hips. "It's ok…if this is…?" he slowly pulled down Jack's pajama bottoms.

The blond stopped him, putting his own hands onto the waist band of the grey and blue plaid fabric. Panic began to show in Jack's eyes, as though he had just realized what was going on. Since Jack froze, Erik did as well, both of them clinging to the blonds' pajama bottoms.

"Take them off."

Erik blinked a few dozen times but Jack's new persistent disposition didn't change. He slid off the pants. He wasn't surprised that Jack hadn't been wearing any sort of underwear beneath them and was now sitting, very exposed, over Erik's hips. Most of the pale skin on his body was blushing pink. Never had Erik felt more attracted to anyone before. Nor had the intimacy lasted so long. He felt as though he could spend days, if not weeks, just touching every inch of the boy straddling his hipbones. Erik even felt somewhat in control, when in his hidden daydreams, he hadn't. That was until Jack bent down, almost nuzzling Erik's crotch against his cheek. The older boy sensed what seemed like sparks shoot up his spine.

Jack pulled down Erik's pale blue boxers and let them stay on his thighs. He kept his head inclined, and licked the underside of Erik's cock.

Several thousand more volts charged Erik's nerves. It wasn't making sense. Aphrodite had done the exact same things and it had never felt anything like this. Nor had it made him feel so alive when he had tried with other girls. Jack continued to lick the same path, up and down Erik's shaft. He flicked his tongue against the head, moving it back and forth against the slit. This made Erik gasp slightly, which shocked him. He never made noises. Jack just continued. Slowly he slid Erik's dick into his mouth, pushing more before having to stop. He got half of it inside his throat before pulling back. Jack looked away, frustrated.

"What...what's wrong?" Erik whispered, still in awe it was even happening at all.

Jack folded his arms. "I can't do it. I've never done it before."

"You were doing fine."

"I was not! I can't even fit most of it in!" he wailed, covering his face with his hands.

"There isn't a law that says you have to." Erik said softly, but Jack wasn't budging. "Hmm…come here."

The blond lowered his hands. Erik was gesturing to between his parted thighs. Jack's light blue eyes nearly bulged from their sockets. "W-why?"

Erik roped the boy in by his waist. Once Jack was rested up against his leg, Erik stroked his hand along the upper part of his roommate's thigh. He pushed it back a little and Jack took the hint, raising his hips and opening his legs more. Gently Erik rubbed the tip of his index finger around Jack's tight entrance. Something quickly dawned on Erik.

He reached into the cabinet behind them and rummaged through it, pulling out a really old bottle of hand lotion. It wasn't either of theirs but that really didn't matter now. Erik coated his fingers with the unscented lotion. Again he ran his fingertip over Jack's hole, dipping it in and out slowly. Every time Erik made his finger go in a little more. The blond arched his back slightly, wincing. There was some kind of thrill in playing with someone who had never been touched. Knowing that he was the first, Erik felt insanely powerful. He pushed his index finger into Jack completely before pulling it back a little so he could insert his middle one. The blonds' tight virgin muscles nearly screamed at being stretched. But Jack didn't make any loud noises. Just small yelps every now and again that Erik found extremely adorable. Three fingers seemed to be Jack's cutting off point. The older boy began to rock his wrist, thrusting hand a little. The tips of his fingers pressed up against Jack's prostrate several times, making the blonds' eyes squeeze shut tight as he moaned softly.

Very slowly, Erik took out each one of his fingers and wiped them against his thigh. He brought his roommate in for another kiss. He went to lick at Jack's lips to kiss him deeper, but the Jack stopped him.

"Erik…"

"Erm…too far? I'm-"

"Stop saying your sorry…please?" Jack closed his legs shyly, looking down at the tiled floor. Erik couldn't help notice the boy's small stiff cock before his stomach shadowed it.

"So not too far?"

Jack looked back up. "Not far enough."

"We can't…in here." Erik looked around at the small bathroom.

The blond stood up and peeked in at the bedroom, as if expecting some stranger to be standing there waiting. Erik looked too. The room was as dark and as empty as before. He guided Jack to his bed, sitting down on the covers. The younger boy looked down for a moment, frightened again. Erik sat up on his knees, reaching forward to rub Jack's cock. The blond gasped, digging his nails into his palms. He moved Erik's hand away and sat over his hips instead.

Erik touched his own cock, knowing he had to last long enough to make this ok for Jack. He pulled the boy's narrow hips closer, slowly edging him down while holding his own dick by the base. He let go of Jack.

"You need to adjust yourself…" Erik said kindly, trying to hide the anticipation he felt. He hadn't ever done this kind of thing with girls either. Feeling how tight Jack was on his fingers just made the thought of Jack's tight ass on his cock insanely hot.

The blond nodded, opening himself up wide before moving down onto the head. He yelped and moved up. "I-I can't."

"You can Jack…I know it has to hurt but you have to…"

Jack bit his lip in pain, sweat beading on his forehead. He slid the head back inside himself. Erik couldn't help but moan even at that. Never had felt anything that tight. Jack slid down more, the precum on Erik's cock lubricating the ride a little. He screamed as he stretched apart. Erik rubbed his little lover's hips, murmuring at how well the blond was doing, how good it was going to feel if he just sat down. The moment felt like hours instead of minutes. Finally Jack had filled himself with Erik's cock. The feeling of it pulsating inside of him was completely unreal. His eyelids fluttered in pleasure when Erik hadn't even moved yet.

"It does hurt…but I don't c-care…" Jack whimpered, bouncing down a little for emphasis.

The bounce had almost made Erik burst. "Easy baby…" he realized the slip, but Jack didn't say anything, he merely smiled.

Slowly the older boy rocked his hips upwards, his cock moving deeper inside his small lover's body. Erik only went faster when Jack asked. The heat that was clenched around his dick was pushing him to cum, his body screaming painfully for a release. But he willed himself to hold onto the erection, pushing faster inside Jack. The moans pouring from the blond only made Erik aim deeper, forcing the smaller boy's hipbones down with each one of his thrusts.

"Erik…" Jack murmured softly. His eyes were closed tight.

Just by watching that, hearing it, feeling the wave of intensity wash over him, Erik's release burst inside Jack. He made a mewling sound as the warm seed flushed out inside him. Erik kept thrusting for his lover, long soft strokes upwards. Jack began to moan sweetly again, cumming a few moments later against his own stomach. They sat in the same positions for a moment. Erik was panting, his wide chest stretching to breathe. He let the blond slide off him. For a panicked second he thought that Jack was returning to his own bed. Instead, he cuddled himself up beside Erik. The older boy turned towards him.

"I didn't think it would go that far."

Jack shook his head. He looked positively high, still dizzy from the experience. "I didn't either."

"Are you happy it did?"

"Very. Are you?"

"Extremely."

Jack giggled. "I didn't think you were into boys."

"I'm into you." Erik wrapped his arms around Jack, pulling their bodies close.

The blond turned red. "Why me? Because I mean…look at you…well…Look. At. You."

Erik smiled. "I'm nothing special…but thank you. I like you because…you are interesting. And different. Original. People wonder why I dated Aphrodite, but when you get to know her, you learn she isn't at all what her outside leads people to believe."

"I'm not that interesting…" Jack buried his head into the crook of Erik's neck.

The older boy's hold on his lover tightened. "You are to me."

Jack smiled which made him yawn as he slowly drifted off to sleep in Erik's arms.


End file.
